


魔兽13题 13 topic of World of Warcraft

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原发http://c-h-riddle.lofter.com/post/1d12339c_6285197</p><p>（5.4旧文）</p>
            </blockquote>





	魔兽13题 13 topic of World of Warcraft

魔兽13题  
题目作者@无能小德MOU，CP黑白王子

 

1、我的剑属于……

 

“你整天给这个冒险者做装备给那个冒险者做装备，怎么不肯给我做一个？”

“因为现在这台熔炉熔出来的装备属性和你职业不合啊傻X。回头遇到法系炉第一个做给你。”

 

2、向着荣耀

 

他们一同踏上德拉诺大陆，然后约定比赛看谁先后悔。

 

3、群山的呼唤

 

请倾听我们的声音，为了大地传承的职责

请理解我们的畏惧，为了步向毁灭的世界

请回应我们的诉求，为了对抗黑暗的力量

请接受我们的祝福，为了在你身边的爱人

——“你根本不明白我所看到的东西。无论如何，我一定要守护这颗星球。”

 

4、一如我们的祖先

 

在嚎风峡湾登陆时，安度因睁大了眼睛，呆呆地站着，注视着遍地由于寒冷没有腐烂成白骨的尸体。

拉希奥靠过来，顺着他的目光溜向那边，嗤笑了一声：“伤心了？”

“不……”安度因下意识反驳，顿了几秒之后，叹了口气：“确实有些不舒服。”

尤其是那里还有很多始祖幼龙的时候。

 

5、静谧之声

 

迷雾在小窗外漫浮，空气有些潮湿，冷冷的，是昆莱高原特有的气候。酒肆后面的院子里，泡温泉的猢狲发出满足的吭吭，前院，母鸡在鸣叫；隔着两层竹楼的墙壁，它们显得遥远而模糊。安度因静静地坐着，感到腿骨上微微的疼痛，心脏在平稳地跳动。

不久他听到一个翅膀拍打的声音，他笑了笑，转过身去。

 

6、就算是死亡也不能阻止……

 

暴风城无数代的国王和居民，都知道在每年的万圣节，大地守护者会造访他们的城市，帮他们点燃稻草人，和国王及贵族们共进晚餐，然后他会化成龙形，在安度因一世的雕像旁盘坐一晚。小孩子这个时候去闹它，它是不会发火的，尤其是十几岁的小男孩，心情好了它还会允许他们爬上它的后背，在城里飞上几圈。

当然大人们也默许了这些，由于某个家喻户晓的故事：

“直到他战死我都没能驮着他转一转，现在算是自欺欺人吧。”

 

7、捷巧之思

 

“总之，冒险者你去把加尔鲁什做掉。”

……

……

“……本来我打算留守暴风城……现在我想还是跟父亲一起去看看吧，太不放心。”

 

8、巫毒

 

“都提醒过了！不要一时好奇听信毒心者的花言巧语！现在好了，灵魂互换这让我怎么跟国王交代！”唤醒者崩溃地挠着枪架。

 

9、在星海中

 

“能看见才有鬼，艾泽拉斯在这里，德拉诺大概在……”

拉希奥还在寻找那颗行星，安度因则被突然一团漆黑的周遭和无数斑斓的光点震住了。他还没能习惯拉希奥的全息投影技能。

 

10、落日夕阳

 

很多年以后，安度因仍然能清晰地回忆起那个场景。久违的重会，他站在加基森边缘的黄沙里，眼中一副巨大的双翼慢慢向他滑翔，墨黑的翅膜被天光打上了一层橘红，这光泽缓缓过渡着，延伸向有力的支骨和腹部的褐鳞。颜色经过了几次变幻之后，黑龙在他面前降落，收起翅膀转了个身，低头望着王子。现在它整个身体都沐浴在晚霞中了。

无意识的，安度因仰着头，向空中伸出了手。他有点想哭。

 

（我艹又撞梗这个一定要另写）

 

11、财富与如何取得财富

 

王子。奸商。

财富。如何取得财富。

取得了“财富”。

 

12、孤狼

 

拉希奥抬起头，盯着面前微笑的少年。这个人旁若无人地踏进酒肆，径直走到他面前，问候的措辞很奇怪。“您好，请问拉希奥先生还接客吗？”他的右手甚至扶着一根拐杖，显得弱不禁风。但和人类目光相接时，拉希奥看到了湛蓝色里不加掩饰的笃定与戒备。他是故意那么问的，已经认出黑王子本尊的挑衅。

而他也明白了对方的身份。联盟的回应真是大手笔啊。

 

13、何以为战

 

这便是最后了。士兵在平原上集结，拉希奥退了一步，将视线的焦点交给他们的将军。安度因身着联盟裁缝精心手工的战袍，金色雄狮在他胸前闪耀，但眼下他领导的不止联盟——甚至不止部落。蛇脸的纳迦、喜怒无常的土灵、鸦人、鱼人，所有能够想象的种族中的最强者都站在这里，他们是黑龙王子带来的部队，和远征军的数量几乎相等。现在这些异族和他们一样，被战斗的渴望充盈，胸中涌动着彻底摧毁燃烧军团的自信。

两人的旅途都没有倾入错轨。

 

10

走出堡垒时已不知在地下战斗了多少天，平民仍然毫无踪影，死气沉沉。钢铁城市沐浴着残阳仿佛燃烧殆尽，凌乱的仙人掌扎眼不已，赤红土路浮尘飞扬，席卷起哭嚎的冷风甩过安度因全身。他抬手遮挡，看到自己的身体此刻溅满血色。

“我很担心你太过软弱，不足以接过那个王冠……”

王子深吸了一口气，呵斥脑子里的声音闭嘴。


End file.
